The scanning process of a lithography machine platform comprises an accelerating stage, a scanning stage and a decelerating stage. The time period from the end of the accelerating stage to the beginning of the scanning stage is referred to as a platform adjusting time, which directly affects the productivity of the lithography machine. During the accelerating stage, the linear motor of the platform will generate large reactive force on the stator of the linear motor, so, when the stator of the linear motor is fixed to the base, the base will vibrate due to the reactive force, and the vibration will coupled with the measurement system on the base, increasing the adjustment time of the system, restricting the work efficiency of the lithography machine.